Baileywhoops
"Baileywhoops" is the forty-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on November 7, 2014, and is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Overview A new castle steward puts a curse on Baileywick in an attempt to take over his job. Plot The Kingdom of Enchancia is having it's Royal Jubilee. When King Magnus arrives, Baileywick is greeted by his Royal Steward Slickwell, who gives him a double-headed snake pin. Baileywick gratefully accepts the gift and Slickwell wishes him luck before muttering to himself "You're going to need it." Baileywick suddenly gets a bad case of clumsiness and crashes into King Roland. Slickwell helps Roland up and introduces himself. In the castle, King Roland explains the Jubilee itinerary to everyone: The adults will play some games and go on a cruise while the kids will be entertained by King Magnus's sorcerer, Greylock the Grand, and, to the shock of everyone, Cedric. Cedric and Greylock compete fiercely against each other to show who's more fun conjuring up origamis, balloons, pinatas, and, finally, a flying carousel that together they entertain the children with for the rest of the day. All the children enjoy it, that is except Sofia, who skips the whole thing. The reason for this is because Sofia is very worried about Baileywick. After another clumsiness attack, Slickwell urges him to retire, stating he must have become too old to continue being Castle Steward of Enchancia, but Sofia defends him and, through a song, tells him she'll help him out by becoming his junior steward and putting on an outfit similar to Baileywick's with earrings, her hair curled up in a ponytail, and a floor-length skirt similar to her princess dress, essentially a female version of the castle steward uniform just right for Sofia's age, height, and size. Meanwhile, through the same song, Slickwell reveals that he's the one after Baileywick's job, and that the pin he gave him is a cursed object, meaning that it will coerce Baileywick into considering resigning from his position, and Slickwell will take over as Enchancia Castle steward once Baileywick resigns. The adults are playing sports in the castle courtyard and, thanks to Sofia, Baileywick is doing much better. Seeing the young Princess' aid as a threat, Slickwell deliberately interferes with Sofia's next attempt to help Baileywick on the pretext of cleaning her shoes and, without Sofia, Baileywick's clumsiness attacks cause another mishap. Once again, Slickwell urges Baileywick to retire, stating once again that he's getting on in years and that King Roland can surely find an able replacement, but Sofia defends him and reminds Baileywick that when she first became a princess, she felt she couldn't do it and would've quit just like that if he and her parents hadn't supported her, which encourages Baileywick to stay on. After the Jubilee cake is frosted, Sofia helps Baileywick bring it out perfectly, but this is made moot when Baileywick sneezes Roland into his Royal Gifts. That being the last straw, humiliated, Baileywick resigns as Castle Steward of Enchancia, despite everyone's protests. Slickwell takes over from Baileywick and rubs the castle staff the wrong way with his bossy ways. Sofia goes after Baileywick and tries to convince him to not retire by offering to do more for him such as carrying things for him and serving the meals and pleads "Just don't leave!" Baileywick tells Sofia that it's time for him to go, but Sofia insists that it's not, telling him that he's the best steward in the world and that people admire him so much that they even give him gifts. Baileywick tells Sofia that he appreciates everything she's done for him before leaving to go pack and prepare to depart now that he's no longer needed. Suddenly, Sofia, and then Clover, both have clumsiness attacks that help Sofia realize that Baileywick didn't get clumsy until Slickwell gave Baileywick the pin. Realizing the pin made Baileywick clumsy, the pair decide to confront Slickwell about it. When they get to the kitchen, the pin makes Sofia fall and knock Slickwell's bag off the table. Inside it, she finds a book called The Beginner's Guide to Magically Cursed Objects. Reading it, they learn that the pin is called the Pin of Kluzenheimer, a cursed pin that puts a clumsiness curse on anyone who even touches it. Because of these discoveries, Sofia and Clover realize that Slickwell gave Baileywick the pin on purpose so he could steal the latter's job. Furious, Sofia tells Clover to make sure Slickwell doesn't get away with it, while she goes off to tell Baileywick of her findings. When Clover finds Slickwell escorting everyone to the cruise, he decides "It's time you had a taste of your own medicine" and puts the pin on Slickwell's butt, causing him to have clumsiness attacks that end up endangering everyone on board. Meanwhile, Sofia finds Baileywick and tells him about the pin and Slickwell's plot against him. Together, they go off to confront Slickwell, and arrive in time to find the Royal Schooner in danger and, with help from Greylock and Cedric, they manage to rescue everyone. Once everyone is safe, Roland apologizes to everyone about the cruise and mess. Slickwell offers to clean up the mess, but Sofia steps forward, stating icily "No allow me - To tell everyone what you did!", and proceeds to tell everyone and her parents on the Royal Schooner about Slickwell's wrongdoings and the pin. Slickwell finally realizes that the reason he became clumsy is that the pin was somehow put on him and finds it just in time to prove that Sofia's telling the truth. Everyone is furious about what he did to Baileywick. He tries to offer an explanation, but Roland angrily cuts him off, stating "I think we've seen all we need to see!" and tells him that his services are no longer required. Slickwell protests that Roland can't fire him because he works for King Magnus, promoting King Magnus to step forward and angrily state "Not anymore you don't Slickwell!" Slickwell tries to get him to change his mind, but his plea is cut short by the pin's curse, and the guards escort him to the gates and throw him out. Everyone gladly welcomes Baileywick back and the Jubilee continues with him back in charge. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Christian Borle as Slickwell *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun Gallery Exposed.png Screenshot 2017-02-06-18-29-36-2.png Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes